Due to the use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, user interaction with mobile applications has been increasing. But unlike web-based applications, mobile applications can differ significantly in the features they provide. For example, link structure, the user interface, and interaction with other applications can be inconsistent from one app to another. Additionally, because mobile applications are conventionally closed (e.g., cannot be crawled), the actions of the user cannot be used as context to improve the user experience, such as personalizing search, targeting advertising, and providing personalized suggestions and assistance.